


Welcome To The Mile-High Club

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long plane rides can get really boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Mile-High Club

The third time Tyler's hand "accidentally" brushed against his knee, Josh sniped it. Tyler let out a little noise of surprise and tried and failed to recoil his hand, wiggling his fingers in the firm grip Josh had around his wrist.

"Leggo," he said blankly.

Josh took out an earbud with his free hand and leaned in, voice unintentionally sounding like a purr as he tried to speak quietly. "I know what you're doing, Tyler."

Tyler leaned in the rest of the way, a coy grin cracking across his face. His lips were barely a couple inches from Josh’s ear when he spoke, tracing shapes lightly over Josh’s wrist with his other hand. “Yeah? What do you wanna do about it?” He breathed.

Josh released Tyler’s hand and sighed audibly, before throwing a glance over his shoulder and across the aisle to make sure no one was watching. The one upside of night flights: people generally sleep. Tyler was clearly not the sleeping type.

To be fair, neither was Josh, with earbuds in to watch a movie he didn’t care about. He faced back forwards, nestling his head back into his neck pillow and trying to refocus on the screen. “Because,” he began to reply to Tyler, whose eyes bored into his face like lasers, heating him up. “Because no, Tyler, we’re in public.”

Tyler huffed, reclining his own seat and crossing his arms. Josh wanted to laugh; he looked like such a petulant child sometimes, not getting his way. Despite his obvious displeasure, Tyler seemed to accept the answer. For about one minute.

He sprung back up again, eager as a puppy. “Let’s get out of public then.” He suggested quietly, but Josh could hear the lick of fire in his voice. 

“Are you suggesting parachuting?”

“You know what I mean.”

Josh did know what he meant. He shot a fast glance down the aisle to the bathrooms. “That’s still pretty public.”

Tyler was now nuzzling Josh’s collar, and it was really, really corroding Josh’s resolve. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be quiet.” He murmured into the fabric. Oh god. 

“Fine.” It was more than fine, actually, if the discomfort in Josh’s shorts had anything to say about it. He began to grow red, the overhead cabin light feeling like a spotlight, and the compact space of the bathroom grew more and more alluring with every passing moment. “What’s the plan?” 

Tyler darted his eyes down the aisle too, surveying the sleeping passengers around him before turning back to Josh. “I’ll go first, then you count to two hundred and follow me.” He gave one last look around before silently unbuckling his seatbelt and pacing it down the aisle.

Josh watched him disappear behind the curtain that sectioned off the cabin, then sat back and tried to look nonchalant, as nonchalant as one could look with a blanket spread suspiciously over his lap and a face as red as his hair. _1, 2, 3...._

As he counted, Josh wondered what Tyler was doing in the bathroom by himself. Maybe he was splashing water across his face; it’s what Josh himself would be doing. Three weeks since they’d taken their friendship to a new ‘level,’ per se, and he was still in a state of blissful disbelief about the whole thing. _....47, 48, 49...._

Josh smoothed a hand over his face, willing his heart to stop pounding before it cracked a rib. He could imagine Tyler sitting in his clothes on the shut toilet seat, tapping his foot and staring expectantly at the door. Waiting for him. Waiting for Josh to tap the door so he could seize him by the collar. _....150, 151, 152..._

The image of Tyler jumping the gun and yanking in someone that turned out not to be Josh, just some rando trying to use the bathroom, amused the hell out of Josh. He snickered, before his mind began to wander again.

Maybe Tyler was getting impatient. Maybe he was already palming himself over his pants. Maybe he was unbuttoning his fly and shoving a hand inside just to keep himself reigned in. Josh prayed for strength.

_200._ Josh practically shot out of his seat, before remembering he was supposed to look casual. He looked around at the few scattered lights from people who were still awake, before gliding down the aisle himself.

He knocked softly on the bathroom door and heard the lock unclick. Josh pulled the door open and slid inside. 

As soon as he did, Tyler grabbed his shirtfront roughly and pushed him against the door, which rattled a little. He attacked Josh’s lips and released his shirt to drag his hands down Josh’s clothed sides and grip his hips, holding him firmly in place. Josh was always amazed at his strength.

He kissed back like he was starving for it, own hands finding their way along Tyler’s back. Josh tried to get words out in between heated and fast kisses. “We-we have to be quiet.” Tyler nodded, dipping to bite at Josh‘s neck. “And-ah, shit-fast.” 

Josh rolled his head back and his hips forward. Tyler’s body was pressed hard against his, and Josh could hardly move at all. Didn’t stop him from trying, though.

Didn’t stop him from gasping either. He felt like he was drowing, like he couldn’t get air as Tyler continued to lick and work at his throat, along his jaw like he was mapping him out. “Looks like being quiet might be a bigger problem for you than me, Joshie.” Tyler teased against his neck. Josh hated him but moaned as if on cue. He hated himself, actually.

His hand roamed as Tyler backed up a tiny bit, giving himself enough room to trail across Josh’s heaving abdomen and struggle with his belt. 

Everything happened so quickly, Josh barely had time to follow it with his arousal-stupid brain. Tyler dropped smoothly to his knees, quickly undoing Josh’s belt and pushing his shorts down his thighs. Josh instinctively brought a hand to Tyler’s hair, running his fingers through the fluffy mess of brown and scratching gently against his scalp. Tyler froze for a moment, purring in contentment. 

Josh took a mental picture and swore he’d save it forever: Tyler, on his knees in front of him, skinny jeans painfully tented, eyes closed as he whimpered in soft pleasure as Josh played with his hair. He tightened his grip on Tyler’s hair and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching forward. He needed to fuck his mouth like he needed to breathe.

But there was a time and a place for everything, and if they wanted to leave this plane without every single passenger knowing what had just transpired between them, they had to be quicker than blowjobs could offer. Josh tugged at Tyler’s hair, indicating for him to stand up. 

He did, looking slightly confused, but Josh crashed onto him again, reconnecting their mouths. He steered them backwards, large hands working behind Tyler’s thighs to lift him onto the sink counter. Tyler wrapped his legs immediately around Josh’s waist, locking his feet behind him.

It was Josh’s turn to suck at Tyler’s neck, feeling the hum of his muffled sounds of pleasure. Tyler’s head tilted all the way to the side and his eyes slid shut again, exposing all the skin he wanted Josh to mark up black and blue.

Josh rolled against Tyler’s spread legs, feeling his clothed cock grind against Tyler’s. The friction was delicious, and the combination of everything--the semi-public setting, the time constraints, the sound constraints, and the _fucking sound_ Tyler made when Josh rutted against him-- had Josh’s fingers trembling as he flew to undo Tyler’s pants.

“Yeah, yeah, hurry,” Tyler urged. Josh’s hand dove into his jeans. Tyler was so hard, his boxers were saturated with precum. Josh gave him a few slow, luxurious strokes as he breathed hotly against his throat.

Josh didn’t realize where Tyler’s hands were until he felt a hand glide up his own cock. Josh gave a choked moan. It was much too loud. 

“Shhh, Josh, c’mere.” Tyler hushed him, one hand reached behind him to grab Josh’s firm ass and pull him closer into him.

The moment he felt their cocks slide against each other inside Tyler’s fist, Josh bit down hard on Tyler’s shoulder, vision going blurry. His hips found a rhythm to complement Tyler’s strokes, pushing Tyler further up against the mirror behind him with every thrust.

Tyler gasped to the ceiling as his hand jerked them both, thighs clamped around Josh with bruising tightness. He pressed a palm flat against the counter, trying to anchor himself against Josh’s grinding hips. 

Josh’s fingers dug into Tyler’s thighs. He pulled away from Tyler’s neck to look down, watching his cock slide in and out of Tyler’s grip. That was all it took.

Josh bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he muffled a loud groan, head falling forward and shoulders working as he came furiously. Tyler continued to stroke him through it, even faster as he sprinted toward his own climax. A comforting hand wrapped around the back of Josh’s neck, pulling his face down so their foreheads touched as Tyler watched in rapture as Josh finished over his own stomach.

When Josh began to tremble with hypersensitivity, Tyler released his cock, instead quickly jerking his own. He was so, so close to falling over the edge after Josh before Josh’s hand closed around his own, stilling him.

“Let me.” He whispered.

Tyler watched Josh begin to stroke his cock for him, before letting his eyes focus instead on Josh’s face. When he met Josh’s eyes, watching him, watching him get off by his hand, Tyler lost all his senses, mouth falling open and whimpering like he was dying.

Too loud. Much too loud. Josh covered Tyler’s mouth with his hand and leaned in to lick his neck once more as Tyler came over his hand. His voice came out wrecked and ruined, crying out in muffled pleasure behind Josh’s hand in time with the ropes of come that streaked across his stomach.

Josh held him like that, lips at his neck, hand over his mouth, until he felt Tyler go boneless, slumping back against the mirror. When he let him go, Tyler was still panting, but thankfully, quiet.

“ _I’m_ the one who has to worry about my volume?” Josh taunted, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. 

Tyler was wiping off his chest as he gave Josh a look. “Every rule has an exception.” He tossed Josh a tissue, looking amused. “Wipe yourself off, Dun, we look gross.” 

Josh laughed and cleaned himself off, before turning to the mirror to fix his hair. “No, don’t,” Tyler said, watching him, before reaching up to ruffle up Josh’s hair again. “I like it better like this. Very you.” He grinned. Josh let him.

“Game plan?”

“I leave first, then you count, just like last time. Try not to look too obvious, ‘kay?”

Josh raised his palms innocently.

Tyler open the door a bit and peeked out. Before he left, Josh grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him in for one more kiss. 

Josh released him just as quickly, grinning back toothily before shoving Tyler out the door and sitting back down to count.

Back in his seat, Tyler tried to settle in quietly. From across the aisle, Mark lifted an edge of his sleeping mask to appraise him. “You guys are gross.” He sighed, pulling the cloth back down over his eyes.


End file.
